Polyphosphazene polymers containing repeating ##STR3## units in which various unsubstituted and substituted alkoxy, aryloxy, amino and mercapto groups are attached to the phosphorus atom and their method of preparation are described in the prior art as illustrated in the publication "Phosphorus-Nitrogen Compounds," Academic Press, New York, New York, 1972 By H. R. Allcock and "Poly(Organophosphazenes)" Chemtech, Sept. 19, 1975, by H. R. Allcock and in such U.S. Pat. Nos. as 3,515,688; 3,702,833; 3,856,712; 3,974,242; and 4,042,561, which are hereby incorporated by reference.
However, none of the aforementioned publications or patents or for that matter, none of the prior art of which the applicants are aware, discloses or suggests polyphosphazene homopolymers or copolymers containing alkyl or cycloalkyl substituents attached directly to the phosphorous atom or to method of preparing such polymers.